A Town Called Harmony Another Hubbard St Story
by girlmoustakis
Summary: The Angels from Touched help a small town in Pennsylvania deal with the problem of antisemitisum


**A TOWN CALLED HARMONY**

**TOUCHED BY AN ANGEL**

BY

HENRIETTE MOUSTAKIS

TEASER

FADE IN:

INT. A SMALL COFFEE SHOP. MORNING

This is a one-horse town in Pennsylvania called Harmony. Patrons are sitting at various tables and stools at the counter. One woman, JULIE GREEN, sits alone at the counter. Two men approach her. They are MIKE WILSON and JIM WILSON. MONICA the Angel and TESS the Angel are sitting on an unoccupied part of the counter. A WAITRESS pours coffee into Julie's cup.

MONICA - ANGEL

Just smell that coffee.

TESS - ANGEL

Is that all you ever think about?

MONICA - ANGEL

Why are we here if we're not here to drink it?

TESS - ANGEL

This town is very sick. We're here to help cure it.

MONICA - ANGEL

What's wrong with it?

TESS - ANGEL

It's one of the last one company towns. Carter Steel owns everything as far as the eye can see. Families have worked here for generations.

MONICA - ANGEL

That's good. Isn't it?

TESS - ANGEL

It would be if times were better. The steel industry has been hit hard. Alot of these people are laid-off. Jobs are rare. The ones still working are trying very hard to keep them.

MONICA - ANGEL

Is that why this town is sick?

TESS - ANGEL

There's a deeper illness; one money can't fix.

MONICA - ANGEL

What do you mean?

TESS - ANGEL

Just listen.

Mike and Jim corner Julie at the counter. She is bothered but not afraid.

MIKE WILSON

I hear congratulations are in order. You're up for comptroller.

JULIE GREEN

I haven't got the job yet. There's someone else who applied.

MIKE WILSON

Yeah, the Jewish girl. What's her name?

JULIE GREEN

Rachel.

MIKE WILSON

You think she'll get it?

JULIE GREEN

I don't know.

She starts to play with the crucifix she wears on a chain around her neck.

JIM WILSON

She better not. Those Jews already run too much of this town. It's time we get a chance. Right, Julie?

MIKE WILSON

Those people have to be put in their place. If I had my way, I'd run them all out of town.

ANDREW the Angel appears.

ANDREW - ANGEL

That's the illness. This town is ready to explode and alot of innocent people are going to be hurt in the process.

He sits on the other side of the counter.

ANDREW - ANGEL

And if we don't stop it now, it's going to be a major war.

TESS - ANGEL

Fasten your seat belts. This is going to be a bumpy ride.

FADE OUT:

END OF TEASER

ACT ONE

FADE IN:

SCENE ONE

INT. A SMALL COFFEE SHOP. MORNING -- CONTINUOUS

The three Angels are now sitting in front of the counter with drinks in front of them. A waitress comes by and pours more coffee into Monica's cup. Andrew looks at Tess who is not approving. Sitting at a table are Mike and Jim. A young woman, RACHEL STEINBERG, enters and sits at the counter. The waitress comes by.

WAITRESS

What do you want?

RACHEL STEINBERG

Coffee and muffin?

WAITRESS

Dry or wet?

RACHEL STEINBERG

Butter on the side.

WAITRESS

Coming right up.

RACHEL STEINBERG

Thanks.

TESS - ANGEL

That's Rachel. She's your assignment, Andrew. She's the other part of this war. Rachel and Julie, your assignment, Monica, are up for the same job. Unlike Julie, she doesn't hide the truth.

MONICA - ANGEL

What truth?

TESS - ANGEL

You see how Julie is always playing with that chain around her neck?

MONICA - ANGEL

The crucifix?

TESS - ANGEL

Julie came to this town six months ago and has been wearing it ever since. She didn't want to feel the hatred. So, she's been lying to everyone and herself ever since.

MONICA - ANGEL

What kind of lie?

ANDREW - ANGEL

Yes, Tess? What type of war are we dealing with?

TESS - ANGEL

The war of prejudice. Both Julie and Rachel are Jewish, only one hides it to stay safe, and the other---

ANDREW - ANGEL

Will need all the protection she can get.

Mike and Jim approach Rachel.

ANDREW - ANGEL

Starting now.

MIKE WILSON

Hey, Rachel? Just a muffin this morning?

JIM WILSON

No meat?

MIKE WILSON

Jim, bring me my plate.

Jim does and brings over a plate with bacon on it.

MIKE WILSON

(picking up bacon)

How about some bacon?

RACHEL STEINBERG

No thank you.

Julie starts getting uncomfortable and starts playing with her chain again.

MONICA - ANGEL

Andrew, can't you do anything?

ANDREW - ANGEL

Don't worry. I will.

He starts to get up and Tess stops him.

TESS - ANGEL

Not yet. I'll tell you when.

MIKE WILSON

Come on, Rachel. Just one bite.

ANDREW - ANGEL

Tess, I have to do something.

TESS - ANGEL

You may not need to.

Another man enters. He is an ORTHODOX JEW in traditional dress. He wears black and has a long beard and is supporting curls.

JIM WILSON

Forget it. We've got bigger fish to fry. See you later, Rachel.

The man comes to the counter. The waitress comes to him.

ORTHODOX JEW

Black coffee to go, please.

She walks away and he waits patiently. Rachel and Julie are expecting a problem. Julie really starts playing with the chain.

MIKE WILSON

Hey, Joe? Did you go the hardware store yet?

JIM WILSON

Yeah, the bag's at the table.

MIKE WILSON

Bring me the scissors.

RACHEL STEINBERG

NO! You can't! Leave him alone.

The man gets his coffee and leaves. Mike and Jim follow.

ANDREW - ANGEL

(turning to Tess)

Now Tess?

TESS - ANGEL

Now.

Andrew runs out.

CUT TO:

SCENE TWO

EXT. STREET. MORNING -- CONTINUOUS

The two men have him on the ground. The coffee has spilled. Mike pulls his beard up and Jim has the scissors in his hand. Andrew runs to them.

ANDREW - ANGEL

Let him go!

MIKE WILSON

(still holding beard)

We're just going to give him a hair cut.

ANDREW - ANGEL

You have no right.

Mike lets him go and they approach Andrew and surround him dangerously close. Jim points the scissors at him.

JIM WILSON

What are you, a Jew lover?

ANDREW - ANGEL

A people lover. I would defend anyone's rights, even yours.

Julie comes out. Mike and Jim see her. Jim puts the scissors in his pocket and walks away from Andrew.

MIKE WILSON

Hey, Julie.

She looks at the man who is now standing.

JULIE GREEN

What are you doing?

JIM WILSON

What us? Getting some air. We better finish our breakfast before it gets cold. Nothing worse than cold bacon.

They walk back into the coffee shop. Andrew walks up to the man.

ANDREW - ANGEL

Are you hurt?

ORTHODOX JEW

I'm fine. Thank you for your help. Alot of people in this town would not have helped. This happens to so many of my people.

ANDREW - ANGEL

I had to do something when I saw the scissors.

Andrew looks at the spilled coffee.

ANDREW - ANGEL

You stay here. I'll get you another.

Andrew starts to go in as Julie walks up to the man. As she does, the crucifix shows. Andrew waits to listen.

JULIE GREEN

Look, take my advice and get out of this part of town. Go where you belong.

ORTHODOX JEW

I can go anywhere I please. Unlike you, I am not ashamed of what I am.

JULIE GREEN

What do you mean?

ORTHODOX JEW

I don't hide my faith behind a fake cross. You are a Jew, and a poor excuse for one. If you don't mind, I'll go get my OWN coffee.

He goes back in. Julie looks at Andrew.

JULIE GREEN

I don't know what he's talking about.

Andrew shakes his head and goes back in.

CUT TO:

SCENE THREE

INT. A SMALL COFFEE SHOP. MORNING -- CONTINUOUS

Andrew walks over to the counter. Rachel pays for her food and quickly leaves. Mike and Jim glare at Andrew. Jim is openly playing with the scissors. Julie walks back and sits at the counter.

ANDREW - ANGEL

It looks like I'm on the front line and I haven't even started yet.

TESS - ANGEL

We're all in for a bumpy ride.

CUT TO:

SCENE FOUR

INT. ACCOUNTING DEPARTMENT. MORNING. -- LATER

It is a large office with several personnel. The office is filled with typical office furniture and computer equipment. Julie and Rachel have opposing desks. Both girls are quietly nervous. Another man, their boss MR. CARTER, walks in with Monica and Andrew.

MR. CARTER

Julie, Rachel, could you come here please?

They get up and approach the three.

MR. CARTER

This is Monica and Andrew. They're temporary replacements from auditing. They'll be working with both of you.

(to Julie)

Julie, Monica will be with you.

(to Rachel)

And Rachel, you'll be working with Andrew.

RACHEL STEINBERG

We've met.

MR. CARTER

Oh really? When?

ANDREW - ANGEL

Over a pair of scissors.

MR. CARTER

Well, since you all know each other, I'll leave you to your work. I have a meeting.

JULIE GREEN

Is something going on?

Mike and Jim, also working in the department, come in.

MIKE WILSON

Yeah, man. Tell us what's going on?

MR. CARTER

The ACLU has received several complaints about harassment in this company. They're sent one of their lawyers to investigate.

JIM WILSON

What's his name?

MR. CARTER

It's a woman. All I know about her is her name, Tess. I better go to her.

He starts walking away.

MR. CARTER

Oh guys, this is Monica and Andrew. They'll be with us for a few days. Take good care of them.

Jim pulls the scissors from his pocket and Andrew watches.

JIM WILSON

Don't worry. We will. We'll take very GOOD care of them.

Mr. Carter walks away. Jim walks over to Andrew.

JIM WILSON

Well, well. So the Jew lover has a name. Gee, Rachel, looks like you have a friend.

ANDREW - ANGEL

What is it with you? What is your problem?

Jim points the scissors to Andrew's face.

JIM WILSON

You. Take some advice and lay low. We'll be watching you.

Mike and Jim walk away. Andrew turns to Rachel.

ANDREW - ANGEL

Have they been bothering you?

RACHEL STEINBERG

(walking to desk)

They always have. But lately, it's become worse.

MONICA - ANGEL

Did you call the ACLU?

RACHEL STEINBERG

No, I didn't know anything about it.

MONICA - ANGEL

What's going on here?

RACHEL STEINBERG

A war. There's always been pressure between our two groups. But since the layoffs, it's gotten worse.

ANDREW - ANGEL

How bad?

RACHEL STEINBERG

We're afraid to go to our cars alone. A couple of Jewish employees have even gotten jumped.

MONICA - ANGEL

What about the police? What are they doing?

RACHEL STEINBERG

(sitting down)

Nothing. They just turn away. I don't know who made the complaint but I wish they hadn't.

JULIE GREEN

Don't worry, Rachel. It won't be that bad.

RACHEL STEINBERG

That's easy for you to say. You belong to the safe group. Excuse me.

Rachel leaves. Monica motions to Andrew with her head. Andrew follows her.

JULIE GREEN

(playing with chain)

It's really not that bad. Rachel is exaggerating.

MONICA - ANGEL

Then why are you scared?

JULIE GREEN

I'm not scared. What ever gave you that idea?

MONICA - ANGEL

When you get nervous, you play with your chain. I saw you do it this morning at the coffee shop.

JULIE GREEN

(walking to her desk)

Are you and Andrew friends?

MONICA - ANGEL

We met just this morning.

JULIE GREEN

Then take some advice. Stay away from him. He's made the wrong kind of enemies.

ANDREW - ANGEL

They don't scare me.

JULIE GREEN

(to Andrew)

They're not going to leave you alone.

(to Monica)

If you care for your life, you'll avoid him as much as possible. He's his OWN death wish.

MONICA - ANGEL

Are you afraid your friends will hurt him?

JULIE GREEN

They're not my friends. We only work together. I have no real friends.

MONICA - ANGEL

What about Rachel?

JULIE GREEN

I said, I have no friends. I'll get you started till Rachel comes back.

Monica turns to Andrew who nods in understanding.

CUT TO:

SCENE FIVE

INT. MR. CARTER'S OFFICE. MORNING. -- CONTINUOUS

Tess enters. She is formally dressed and is carrying a briefcase. Mr. Carter stands up.

TESS - ANGEL

Are you Mr. Carter?

MR. CARTER

Yes. Are you Tess?

TESS - ANGEL

Yes.

They shake hands.

MR. CARTER

(sitting down)

Care for coffee? My secretary can get you some.

TESS - ANGEL

No thank you. I didn't come here for pleasantries. Shall we get to work?

MR. CARTER

Of course.

Tess opens up her briefcase and pulls out some papers and hands them to him. She sits down.

TESS - ANGEL

Our office has received several complaints about harassment at this company. I'm here to investigate.

MR. CARTER

May I ask who your client is?

TESS - ANGEL

I am not at liberty to say at this time. I can tell you this. My MAIN client is very important. You might say OMNIPOTENT.

MR. CARTER

When will you say?

TESS - ANGEL

Soon enough.

MR. CARTER

How can I...we be of help to you?

TESS - ANGEL

I'll need to interview all of your employees. Could you please arrange for an interview schedule?

MR. CARTER

Of course, all except Andrew and Monica who started today. They came from a totally different division. May I ask you a question?

TESS - ANGEL

You may.

MR. CARTER

After the interviews, then what?

TESS - ANGEL

I'll make my report and I plan to hold a sensitivity meeting with ALL your employees. You'll be informed on the place in a few days.

MR. CARTER

Will there be legal ramifications, penalties and so on?

TESS - ANGEL

That will be the last resort. Hopefully this can be resolved peacefully.

(standing)

Now, could you please show me to my office?

CUT TO:

SCENE SIX

INT. ACCOUNTING DEPARTMENT. MORNING. -- LATER

Andrew, Monica, Julie and Rachel are working quietly at their desks. Andrew looks across the room and sees Mike and Jim staring at him. Mike's phone rings and he picks up.

MIKE WILSON

Hello?...Do I have too?...Where is the office? I'll be there.

Mike hangs up.

JULIE GREEN

What did Carter want?

MIKE WILSON

We're all being interviewed by that Tess woman. I'm first. I'll tell you. If I find out who filed the complaint, they're going to regret it.

He walks out. Jim picks up the scissors and starts playing with them. He glares at Andrew.

ANDREW - ANGEL

You're not going to give up, are you?

Monica, Julie and Rachel watch nervously.

JIM WILSON

I don't know what you're talking about.

RACHEL STEINBERG

Andrew, may I speak to you, in private?

The two walk off into a hidden corner of the office.

RACHEL STEINBERG

Whatever you're doing, stop it? You don't know these guys. I do.

ANDREW - ANGEL

I'm not doing anything. All I did this morning was stop them---

RACHEL STEINBERG

From having their fun. They're looking for a reason to fight.

ANDREW - ANGEL

I can take care of myself.

RACHEL STEINBERG

Two against one? Are you crazy?

ANDREW - ANGEL

I have a friend they don't know about.

RACHEL STEINBERG

Who? Dick the Bruiser? You're just one guy. He must be a powerful friend.

He puts his hand on her shoulder.

ANDREW - ANGEL

Trust me. I'll be fine. You're the one I'm worried about. You and Julie are for the same promotion. What's to stop them from hurting you? I saw them with the bacon. They're not going to stop there.

RACHEL STEINBERG

They can't hurt me. I'm a woman. They wouldn't dare.

ANDREW - ANGEL

All the other attacked employees, what were they? Men or women?

RACHEL STEINBERG

Men, why?

ANDREW - ANGEL

Think about it, Rachel. Like you said, you're a woman. And unless you have a black belt in karate, it will be TWO against one.

He walks away. Rachel starts shaking.

CUT TO:

SCENE SEVEN

INT. SYNAGOGUE. NIGHT. -- LATER

The Angels enter. RABBI JACOB is sitting waiting for them. He sees them and approaches.

TESS - ANGEL

We're here to help you, Rabbi.

RABBI JACOB

I don't understand.

TESS - ANGEL

You will soon. Could we sit down?

RABBI JACOB

Of course.

They sit down.

TESS - ANGEL

My name is Tess and for the moment I'm with the ACLU. These are my friends Monica and Andrew. They will be helping me.

RABBI JACOB

Please go on.

TESS - ANGEL

We have been receiving several complaints of harassment in this town, especially at Carter Steel. I'm here to investigate. My friends are working undercover for me.

RABBI JACOB

What have you discovered?

TESS - ANGEL

There are several employees at the root of the problem. For the moment, we cannot disclose names, though I already suspect you know who they are.

RABBI JACOB

What have they done now?

TESS - ANGEL

This morning, one of your flock went to the coffee shop. It became ugly.

ANDREW - ANGEL

They brought out scissors.

RABBI JACOB

Oh my God! Not again.

ANDREW - ANGEL

I was able to stop them; but in the process, made myself two enemies. My cover is blown.

MONICA - ANGEL

I'm the only one left who can help.

RABBI JACOB

What have I to do with this?

TESS - ANGEL

This is the part you may find hard to believe.

(starts to shine)

I'm not really a lawyer, neither are my friends. We're Angels sent from God.

ANDREW - ANGEL

He has sent us here to stop a war.

TESS - ANGEL

I'm going through the process of interviews as a cover. My,...our real goal is to bring peace to this community.

RABBI JACOB

God has finally heard my prayers.

TESS - ANGEL

You are one client we were glad to accept.

RABBI JACOB

How can I help?

TESS - ANGEL

The interviews will take a day or so, and then I have to pretend to file a report. I..we would like to use this sanctuary for a sensitivity meeting of all involved. Maybe in a house of God, they'll listen.

RABBI JACOB

If they don't burn it down first.

ANDREW - ANGEL

We can't make you do this. This meeting can be held elsewhere.

RABBI JACOB

It belongs in a house of God. I insist.

TESS - ANGEL

Thank you.

RABBI JACOB

May I ask a question?

TESS - ANGEL

Of course.

RABBI JACOB

Why three Angels? What do each of you do?

MONICA - ANGEL

My gift is truth.

TESS - ANGEL

I'm their boss.

ANDREW - ANGEL

I'm here as a caseworker; but my real title is the Angel of Death.

RABBI JACOB

Death? Do you really believe it will come to that?

ANDREW - ANGEL

I hope not. But, I'm always on call.

RABBI JACOB

Is there anything else I can do?

TESS - ANGEL

Leave it up to us. With a little help from God this can be resolved peacefully.

RABBI JACOB

Then our business is concluded.

MONICA - ANGEL

We ask just one more thing.

RABBI JACOB

Name it.

MONICA - ANGEL

We ask you pray with us. It was your prayers that brought us. Maybe this prayer will help us succeed.

RABBI JACOB

(offering hand)

I never refuse God.

The four join hands. The Angels lower their heads while the Rabbi speaks.

RABBI JACOB

Lord, I see you have finally answered my prayers by sending me three angels. Thank you. I don't have to tell you the problems our town is having. I don't know about the prayers of the other people in this town. I just know mine. Please give me the strength to deal with whatever happens and give these three, your children, the knowledge to end this problem. This was and still is a good town. We always loved each other, until now. Help us all see the error of our ways and make us one, again. Amen.

The Angels say AMEN and let go of hands. Tess still holds the Rabbi's hand.

TESS - ANGEL

I wouldn't worry, Rabbi. God loves all his creations, human and Angel. And if there is any human who strayed, he can heal them. Let's leave that part to him.

FADE OUT:

END OF ACT

ACT TWO

SCENE ONE

INT. ACCOUNTING DEPARTMENT. MORNING. DAY TWO

The office is empty. On Andrew's desk is a sign saying "Jew Lover" with a pair of scissors on them. On Rachel's desk is a sign saying "Christ Killer". Julie is the first one to reach the desks and sees the signs. She freezes.

JULIE GREEN

Oh no, they don't.

She starts to grab Andrew's sign when she hears voices. It Monica and Andrew. Monica notices she is upset.

MONICA - ANGEL

(walking up to her)

Is something wrong?

Andrew goes to his desk and sees the display. He picks up the scissors.

MONICA - ANGEL

What is it, Andrew?

He walks away hold the scissors.

ANDREW - ANGEL

See for yourself.

JULIE GREEN

I swear, Andrew, I didn't do it.

He faces Julie and plays with the scissors.

ANDREW - ANGEL

I believe you. They left their trademark.

Monica goes over to his desk and sees the sign.

MONICA - ANGEL

Andrew, what do we do now?

JULIE GREEN

There's one on Rachel's desk also.

Andrew goes over to the desk.

ANDREW - ANGEL

Oh, no no no!

He takes it and throws it in his trash.

JULIE GREEN

Hide it, Andrew. Rachel may still see it.

Monica walks behind him and pulls it out and puts it face down on her desk. Andrew sits down and shakes his head. He is getting quietly angry.

ANDREW - ANGEL

I'm getting really tired of this.

Mike and Jim enter and go to their desks.

MONICA - ANGEL

Andrew? I don't like that look. What are you going to do?

ANDREW - ANGEL

I know exactly what I'm going to do.

He gets up, grabs a marker, puts a line through the word JEW and writes PEOPLE on top of it. He then grabs some tape and puts it on the back of his computer for all to see, facing Mike and Jim's desks.

JULIE GREEN

Andrew, take it down.

ANDREW - ANGEL

Why? It's the truth.

He then takes the scissors and goes to Jim's desk.

ANDREW - ANGEL

I believe these are yours.

He walks back to his desk and sits down. Julie and Monica are in shock.

MONICA - ANGEL

You must take it down before Rachel gets here. Forget your anger for once and think about what you are doing.

ANDREW - ANGEL

You're right. What was I thinking? I'm above all this.

He gets up and starts to take it off when Rachel reaches the desk. She is shocked. All three look at her.

ANDREW - ANGEL

Rachel?

RACHEL STEINBERG

Where did this come from?

ANDREW - ANGEL

It was on my desk when I came in.

RACHEL STEINBERG

And you did the PEOPLE thing? Take it down.

ANDREW - ANGEL

Why?

MONICA - ANGEL

Andrew?

ANDREW - ANGEL

Give me one good reason.

Monica looks up and sees SAM the ANGEL with Mr. Carter.

MONICA - ANGEL

SAM!

Two new voices are heard in the distance. One is Mr. Carter and the other Sam, Tess's boss. Rachel stands in front of Andrew's computer to hide the sign.

MR. CARTER

People, this is Sam. He's here to help with the investigation. Sam, these are the two employees we talked about, Monica and Andrew.

SAM - ANGEL

(smiling but angry)

Nice to meet you.

MONICA - ANGEL

Are you here to help Tess?

SAM - ANGEL

(glaring at Andrew)

Among other things. It seems she overlooked two employees when she did her interviews. I am here to fix that. I'll take it from here, Mr. Carter. That will be all.

MR. CARTER

I'll see you later.

Mr. Carter leaves.

SAM - ANGEL

And I believe I'll start with...Andrew. Come with me, and bring the signs, BOTH of them.

RACHEL STEINBERG

Both?

SAM - ANGEL

Monica, give me the sign on your desk.

She picks it up. It now reads "Special Interfaith Meeting Bethlehem Temple."

MONICA - ANGEL

I haven't finished it yet. There's a meeting there tomorrow night.

SAM - ANGEL

I'll see you later, Monica. Andrew, come with me.

Sam goes to the computer and pulls off the sign and they leave.

RACHEL STEINBERG

It's not fair. He didn't do anything. Why is he in trouble?

MONICA - ANGEL

He lost his temper.

JULIE GREEN

He was stupid enough to put the sign up. He's letting his anger get to him. It's what they wanted.

RACHEL STEINBERG

Well, I'm not going to let them win. I'll stop them myself if I have to.

Rachel starts to leave as Julie grabs her arm.

JULIE GREEN

Rachel, you don't know them. They can really hurt you.

RACHEL STEINBERG

I am not afraid of them.

JULIE GREEN

Be VERY afraid.

RACHEL STEINBERG

Why? They never hurt you. But why would they? You have your cross to protect you.

JULIE GREEN

And you have nothing.

RACHEL STEINBERG

I have GOD.

MONICA - ANGEL

Julie's right. Let Sam and Tess fix it.

Rachel goes in the opposite direction. Julie sits down.

JULIE GREEN

This is blowing up and I don't know why? What is happening, Monica?

MONICA - ANGEL

Let's go somewhere we can talk, alone.

She talks her arm.

MONICA - ANGEL

Come with me.

CUT TO:

SCENE TWO

INT. TESS'S OFFICE. MORNING -- CONTINUOUS

Tess is sitting quietly but steaming. Sam is going around Andrew in circles. He is yelling.

SAM - ANGEL

Andrew, what in heaven's name are you doing? Have you lost your mind?

ANDREW - ANGEL

Sorry, Sam, I just lost my temper. When I saw the sign, I thought---

SAM - ANGEL

Thought?...Thought? That's your problem. You're not thinking. You were sent here with one goal, and one goal only, to protect Rachel. Now, instead of stopping a war, YOU started one.

ANDREW - ANGEL

I couldn't help it. When I saw the scissors, I had to do something.

SAM - ANGEL

Did you have to start WWIII? You have put his whole operation into jeopardy. Not only do we have to stop a war, protect Julie and Rachel, but now we have to protect YOU!

ANDREW - ANGEL

I suppose that means I'm off the case.

SAM - ANGEL

You should be so lucky. If it were me, I'd send in Adam. What has happened to you? You were chosen because you're levelheaded. You rarely show your temper. Don't you realize every time your temper takes over, you put Rachel in danger? You think they hated you before, you made it worse. Right now, she's safe. They only want you. This won't last forever. And when they go after her, they won't know when to stop.

ANDREW - ANGEL

I never thought of it that way.

SAM - ANGEL

That's your problem. You've forgotten HOW to think.

ANDREW - ANGEL

What are you going to do with me?

SAM - ANGEL

The All mighty has decided to give you one more chance. He knows your heart is in the right place. Just your brain needs redirection. If you screw up again, you will be off this case. Do I make myself clear?

ANDREW - ANGEL

Yes sir.

SAM - ANGEL

You may go now.

ANDREW - ANGEL

Shall I send it Monica?

SAM - ANGEL

I'll deal with her later. She's on the job. Now go and think about what I said.

Andrew leaves. Sam turns to Tess, who shakes her head.

SAM - ANGEL

He's leaving us only one more choice, and we both know what that is.

CUT TO:

SCENE THREE

INT. WOMEN'S BATHROOM. MORNING. -- CONTINUOUS

Monica and Julie enter. They are alone. Julie sees her seal the door.

JULIE GREEN

What did you just do?

MONICA - ANGEL

I wanted to make sure we wouldn't be disturbed.

Julie goes to the door and tries to open it. It won't budge. She turns back to Monica.

JULIE GREEN

How did you do that?

MONICA - ANGEL

I am not what I seem.

(starts to shine)

I am an Angel sent from God.

JULIE GREEN

An Angel? Give me a break. You can stop the light show.

MONICA - ANGEL

It's God's light. He wants me to tell you something.

JULIE GREEN

What?

MONICA - ANGEL

He loves you as you are, Julie Greenberg.

JULIE GREEN

What does that mean? That's not my name.

Julie starts to play with her chain.

MONICA - ANGEL

He knows about your lie and that cross your wear. He wants you to know being Jewish or not, he loves you.

JULIE GREEN

You knew?

MONICA - ANGEL

You and Rachel are the same. For some reason, you choose to lie about it. God wants you to stop.

JULIE GREEN

We are not the same.

MONICA - ANGEL

Then why did you stop her when she was going to confront them? You feared for her safety. You don't want to admit it but you value her friendship. She's what you can be, given half the chance. Julie, why are you hiding it?

JULIE GREEN

You try being Jewish in this town, or anywhere else. Even in this day or religious acceptance, we are denied. Jobs, housing, you name it. There are still restricted clubs. Blacks can join; but God forbid if your name ends in "Berg" or "Stein". If you walk down the street with a skullcap, you're considered target practice. And if you wear curls, the scissors come out. You saw what happened at the coffee shop. One man protects us and HE ends up getting harassed. We're not safe anymore.

MONICA - ANGEL

You're afraid?

JULIE GREEN

Damn right, I am! I made up my mind, when I moved here and saw this prejudice, they would never know. That's why I changed my name. I wanted to be safe for the first time in my life.

MONICA - ANGEL

And are you safe? How can you when it's so easy to find out your secret? How long can you live like this?

JULIE GREEN

For as long as it takes.

MONICA - ANGEL

For how long? Till the next promotion? The next raise? Julie, if you don't tell the truth, you'll end up destroying yourself and eventually your soul.

JULIE GREEN

What's the big deal? It's only a religion. I'm not hurting anyone.

MONICA - ANGEL

You're hurting Rachel and Andrew. But you're really hurting yourself.

JULIE GREEN

What do you want from me?

MONICA - ANGEL

I want nothing. It's God who wants you take off that cross and tell the truth.

JULIE GREEN

I can't. Can't you see that? I'm scared. Rachel could be me.

MONICA - ANGEL

Rachel is one thing you're not. She's brave. She is made of the same stock as Esther and Ruth.

JULIE GREEN

Alright, I admit it! I'm a coward. Satisfied? Now, can we get out of here?

MONICA - ANGEL

You always could.

JULIE GREEN

You sealed the doors.

Rachel enters. Julie is stunned.

RACHEL STEINBERG

There you are, Monica. Sam is looking for you. He's not in a good mood.

MONICA - ANGEL

How is Andrew?

RACHEL STEINBERG

Very quiet. It probably went real bad. He looks like he lost his best friend.

MONICA - ANGEL

I'll talk to him after I see Sam.

She leaves. Rachel turns to Julie.

RACHEL STEINBERG

Are you okay?

JULIE GREEN

I'm fine.

RACHEL STEINBERG

Julie, thank you for stopping me. I wasn't thinking. I was being foolish.

JULIE GREEN

No, you were being brave.

CUT TO:

SCENE FOUR

INT. ACCOUNTING DEPARTMENT. AFTERNOON. DAY TWO -- LATER

All are at their desks. There is a quiet tension. An e-mail is sent. Andrew, Rachel, Monica, and Julie open theirs and appear very nervous. Mike and Jim stand up and walk away to the water cooler.

MIKE WILSON

Can you believe that E-mail?

JIM WILSON

We have to do something to protect our rights, not loose them.

MIKE WILSON

What do you have in mind?

JIM WILSON

Why don't we pay a little visit to Temple Bethlehem after work, say 7:00?

MIKE WILSON

And do what?

JIM WILSON

Have you finished fixing your garage?

MIKE WILSON

Yeah?

JIM WILSON

Do you have some bricks left over?

MIKE WILSON

A few, and my pitching arm is fully operational. What about you, Jim?

JIM WILSON

I think I'll work on improving community relations.

MIKE WILSON

You always did think Rachel was cute.

JIM WILSON

And she'll be cuter after I get through with her.

CUT TO:

SCENE FIVE

INT. ACCOUNTING DEPARTMENT. END OF DAY. DAY TWO

All are preparing to leave. Computers are being shut off and desks are being cleared. There is still nervous tension. Mike and Jim are in one corner while the others are in another. Both are very quiet.

MIKE WILSON

Well, Jim, I'm off.

JIM WILSON

Take care of that pitching arm.

Mike walks off. Rachel has picked up her purse. Andrew approaches her.

ANDREW - ANGEL

Night, Rachel.

RACHEL STEINBERG

Night, Andrew.

ANDREW - ANGEL

Can I walk you to your car?

RACHEL STEINBERG

No thanks. I'll be fine. Night all.

Andrew looks at Monica. Jim follows Rachel.

ANDREW - ANGEL

I really hate laying low.

MONICA - ANGEL

It's what Sam said.

ANDREW - ANGEL

I know. But he's wrong on this one. I can feel it. There's something wrong here. It's just too quiet.

JULIE GREEN

I'll say there is. Those two always leave together. This time, Jim followed Rachel. She's in trouble, Andrew. Go to her.

Andrew rushes out.

CUT TO:

SCENE SIX

INT. GARAGE. -- CONTINUOUS

Rachel is getting her keys from her purse. Jim comes up behind her.

JIM WILSON

Hello, Rachel.

She turns and jumps.

RACHEL STEINBERG

You scared me.

JIM WILSON

(coming dangerously close)

I'm sorry.

He puts his arms around her shoulders.

JIM WILSON

You know, I've been thinking about that E-mail. Maybe it's time we improve community relations.

RACHEL STEINBERG

Please take your hands off me.

JIM WILSON

Ah, Rachel. You know I've always liked you.

He tries to kiss her as she turns away.

JIM WILSON

Give me a chance.

RACHEL STEINBERG

NO! Let me go!

JIM WILSON

(pulling her closer)

No way, Rachel. It's time we both get what we deserve.

She tries to fight him off while his hand accidentally tears her blouse. Andrew's hand comes from behind and throws him to the ground. Rachel leans against the car, clutching her blouse.

ANDREW - ANGEL

What do you think you're doing?

JIM WILSON

(getting up)

Improving community relations.

ANDREW - ANGEL

Not this way.

JIM WILSON

It is where I come from..Oh, go on. Have her...She's probably frigid, all their women are.

(starts to leave)

Oh, and Andrew. Good luck getting her for yourself. She probably doesn't even want you either.

Jim leaves. Andrew turns to Rachel who is still upset. He walks over, takes off his jacket and covers her while holding her.

ANDREW - ANGEL

It's okay, Rachel. He's gone.

RACHEL STEINBERG

When will it end?

ANDREW - ANGEL

Soon. I promise you this will end soon.

As Rachel cries, he looks up at the sky.

ANDREW - ANGEL

(praying)

Father, please forgive me. This is all my fault. I only wanted to help. Next time, I promise I will follow instructions. Just please, help her now. Tell me how and I'll do it.

Andrew holds her and speaks. As he does, he shines.

ANDREW - ANGEL

(praying)

The Lord is my Shepherd: I shall not want. He maketh me to lie down in green pastures. He leadeth me beside the still waters. He restoreth my soul: He guideth me in straight paths for his namesake.

BOTH

Yeah, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil, for Thou are with me: Thy rod and thy staff, they comfort me. Thou preparest a table before me in the presence of mine enemies. Thou has anointed my head with oil, my cup runneth over. Surely goodness and mercy shall follow me all the days of my life. And I shall dwell in the house of the Lord forever.

RACHEL STEINBERG

Amen.

ANDREW - ANGEL

Amen. Thank you father.

She is much calmer. He still holds her with the jacket covering her.

ANDREW - ANGEL

How do you feel?

RACHEL STEINBERG

Better. What did you just do? That was more than a prayer.

ANDREW - ANGEL

There's something I need to tell you. I'm an Angel sent from God.

RACHEL STEINBERG

You're my guardian angel? You're always there to help me when I'm in trouble.

ANDREW - ANGEL

Rachel, this time **I** put you in trouble. You were attacked because of me, my pride. There is a war coming and my friends and I were sent to stop it. I was sent here to protect you.

RACHEL STEINBERG

I don't understand what you're saying?

ANDREW - ANGEL

I'm an Angel, a real one. So are Monica, Tess and Sam. That power you felt, **I** helped you feel. God uses us as his...conductors.

RACHEL STEINBERG

You're not human?

ANDREW - ANGEL

No, but I'm also not perfect. Only one being is perfect and that's God. I have faults, one of them is pride. When I started being harassed my anger took over and gave me a false sense of pride. I lost my sense of direction. Every time I became angry, I put you, my case, in danger. You were attacked to get back at me. Can you ever forgive this angel for loosing his way?

RACHEL STEINBERG

Yes, I forgive you.

ANDREW - ANGEL

Another thing? Sam, Tess's boss, has warned me if I screw up one more time, I'm off the case. I don't know who he'll send. Whoever they are, don't be afraid to trust them. Hopefully, they won't be a screw-up like me.

RACHEL STEINBERG

I like screw-ups.

Sam and Tess approach them. They are surprised at what they see and stop.

TESS - ANGEL

(taken back)

Andrew, there's been trouble at the synagogue.

ANDREW - ANGEL

What kind of trouble?

TESS - ANGEL

Somebody threw bricks through the windows. The job is too big for one person to clean up.

ANDREW - ANGEL

I'm on it.

RACHEL STEINBERG

I'll go to...I can't. My blouse is torn.

SAM - ANGEL

No, it's not. Andrew, remove your jacket.

He does and it is repaired. Rachel looks at the blouse and then at them.

RACHEL STEINBERG

You really are angels?

Tess walks up to her and puts her arms around her.

TESS - ANGEL

Yes, we are and we could use an extra pair of hands. Come with me.

Tess and Rachel leave. Sam faces Andrew. He knows he is in trouble.

SAM - ANGEL

I won't say I didn't tell you. It was only a matter of time.

ANDREW - ANGEL

I guess that was my last chance. What will you do now? Send me home?

SAM - ANGEL

Probably, but first you have to do something more.

ANDREW - ANGEL

Not closure. I hate that.

SAM - ANGEL

Humans need closure. If I were to take you off now, there would be too many questions. And that would really put this operation into jeopardy. This has to be done correctly. Be ready.

ANDREW - ANGEL

Yes sir.

SAM - ANGEL

Let's get back to cleaning up.

CUT TO:

SCENE SEVEN

INT. ACCOUNTING DEPARTMENT. END OF DAY. DAY TWO -- CONTINUOUS

Julie is at her desk. Monica comes back in. She is visibly upset.

JULIE GREEN

How is she?

MONICA - ANGEL

Very upset.

JULIE GREEN

Poor Rachel. She didn't deserve this. How could Jim do this?

MONICA - ANGEL

He's not too blame.

JULIE GREEN

Then who is?

MONICA - ANGEL

This town, the people, you---

JULIE GREEN

Me, how?

MONICA - ANGEL

You live in a cloud of lies. What happened to Rachel is only the beginning. By the time this is over, more innocent people will be hurt, maybe even killed. Not everyone will have Andrew to protect them.

JULIE GREEN

I have nothing to do with this.

MONICA - ANGEL

You have EVERYTHING to do with this. You live a lie. The next man lives a lie. A crime is committed and both of you turn your heads away. How many people have to suffer before the truth comes out?

JULIE GREEN

This is more than Rachel. What is really bothering you?

MONICA - ANGEL

Andrew is my friend and he is suffering because of people like YOU. You only care for yourself. Other people don't matter.

JULIE GREEN

Look, I'm sorry for him. He did it himself.

MONICA - ANGEL

By protecting those who couldn't protect themselves? If he hadn't stopped the first attack, who else would have gotten hurt? Andrew is pure love and doesn't deserve what's going to happen to him. He's my friend and I love him very much. He's suffering because of all YOUR lies.

JULIE GREEN

What do you mean suffering? What's going to happen to him?

MONICA - ANGEL

Come with me and see for yourself.

CUT TO:

SCENE EIGHT

INT. SYNAGOGUE. THAT NIGHT. -- LATER

All are working. Tess, Rachel and Sam are brushing up the glass. Andrew is on a ladder nailing boards over the open windows. The Rabbi is handing him nails.

RACHEL STEINBERG

We'll never get this ready for tomorrow. There's just too much glass.

TESS - ANGEL

All these pieces of glass are God's tears.

RACHEL STEINBERG

All those beautiful windows. How could people do this? When will people leave us alone?

RABBI JACOB

Excuse me for a minute, Andrew?

The Rabbi goes over to Tess and Rachel.

RABBI JACOB

When we stop being the chosen people. All through history we have been harassed. Sometimes I wish God would choose someone else.

RACHEL STEINBERG

Will anything good ever happen to us?

RABBI JACOB

It does every day. Did I ever tell you how my parents met?

Andrew stops pounding and sits on the ladder to listen.

RACHEL STEINBERG

No, please tell me.

**THIS NEXT INFORMATION IS TAKEN FROM A SPECIAL I SAW ON PBS. THE FOLLOWING STORY IS TRUE. **

RABBI JACOB

My father was an American GI on ground duty in Germany. When he wasn't fighting, he was liberating camps. It was their duty to clear them of stray soldiers, open up the camp, bury the dead, take care of the survivors as best they could till the Red Cross came and then move on. You know all that stock footage they always show?

RACHEL STEINBERG

I've seen it.

RABBI JACOB

Everyone has. Only they didn't show it all. Our GI's saw so much suffering, you couldn't begin to describe it. One time, my father tried to tell me and he started crying and couldn't continue.

ANDREW - ANGEL

What does that have to do with your parents?

RABBI JACOB

That's where they met. My father liberated her camp. They went through every building. With every door, they found monstrous things. The last door they opened was the camp bordello.

There were women between the ages of fifteen and forty, all in various stages of disease and malnutrition. He spotted one of the worst and felt sorry for her. For one week, he shared all his rations. He didn't speak German and she didn't speak English. Yet, they could talk. The Red Cross came and he left. He never thought to see her again. Well, when his term ended, he enlisted again to work with the Red Cross processing survivors. One day, he noticed a young woman staring at him. She came up to him and introduced herself. In broken English, she said who she was. To make a story short, they were married six months later.

RACHEL STEINBERG

That's beautiful.

RABBI JACOB

So you see, Rachel, even in bad times God gives US beauty. They were married for over thirty years. And with the exception of illness and the birth of my sister and I, and her eventual death, they never spent a night apart.

Andrew hears a car drive up. He looks through another window and sees Jim's car. He is with Mike. Sam walks up to him.

SAM - ANGEL

It's time, Andrew. We need more boards. They're in the truck, outside.

ANDREW - ANGEL

Oh, Rabbi, we need a few more boards. I'll be right back.

Tess looks at Sam as he leaves. She walks over to him.

TESS - ANGEL

Does it have to be this way?

SAM - ANGEL

I'm afraid so, Tess.

TESS - ANGEL

Will he be alright?

SAM - ANGEL

That's up to him. You better get back to clearing out the glass. We don't have much time. We'll know when to go out.

CUT TO:

SCENE NINE

EXT. PARKING LOT. NIGHT. -- CONTINUOUS

Andrew goes over to the truck. Multiple boards hang out. He reaches for one as Mike and Jim approach him.

JIM WILSON

Well, well, if it isn't Andrew?

The two corner him against the truck.

MIKE WILSON

Hear there was some trouble. Funny thing how bricks tend to fly themselves.

ANDREW - ANGEL

You should know. You threw them.

Jim moves in front of Andrew.

JIM WILSON

I'm getting tired of your lip. It's time we put an end to this.

ANDREW - ANGEL

What is your problem?

JIM WILSON

You, Jew lover.

ANDREW - ANGEL

People lover.

JIM WILSON

Let's see you love this.

He punches Andrew in the stomach. He starts to buckle over but stands up again.

ANDREW - ANGEL

This isn't the answer.

JIM WILSON

I didn't know we were playing Jeopardy.

He hits him again. This time he starts to double over.

ANDREW - ANGEL

Why are you doing this?

JIM WILSON

Because I want to.

He hits him again and Andrew falls to the ground. Mike kicks him for a minute and stops.

JIM WILSON

Fight me, Andrew. It will just be the two of us. Be a man for God's sake.

ANDREW - ANGEL

God has nothing to do with it.

He gets kicked again.

JIM WILSON

What are you, a coward?

ANDREW - ANGEL

You're the coward.

JIM WILSON

We'll see about that. Get him up.

Mike picks him up. Andrew is breathing heavily and unevenly. Jim takes out the scissors. Andrew sees them.

JIM WILSON

Remember these? One more word and you'll be wearing it.

ANDREW - ANGEL

This will not get you anywhere.

JIM WILSON

Oh yeah, watch me.

He stabs him as Tess, Rachel, Sam and the Rabbi run out.

TESS - ANGEL

Leave that man alone!

Andrew falls holding the scissors as Rachel grabs him. Mike and Jim run away passing Monica and Julie. Rachel sees the torn shirt, his bare untouched skin and no blood on the scissors. He looks at her and whispers.

ANDREW - ANGEL

Say nothing.

Monica and Julie approach.

JULIE GREEN

Oh my God, Andrew!

She tries to go to him. Monica pulls her away. Sam leaves.

MONICA - ANGEL

This is where your lies have gone. Now are you satisfied?

JULIE GREEN

I had no idea it would go this far.

Her chain falls out of her blouse. Monica yanks it off.

JULIE GREEN

Why did you do that?

MONICA - ANGEL

(holding it)

The man who died on this believed in peace. You don't DESERVE to wear it. You are a Jew. Admit it!

JULIE GREEN

How can you argue this when someone is bleeding to death?

Sam comes back.

SAM - ANGEL

The ambulance is on its way. How are you?

ANDREW - ANGEL

I'll make it.

MONICA - ANGEL

(to Julie)

That shalt love the Lord, thy God, with all thy heart, and all they soul, and with thy might. And these words, which I command thee this day, shall be upon they heart. Thou shall teach them diligently unto thy children, and shall speak of them when thou sittest in thy house, when thy walkest by the way, when they liest down and when they risest up. Thou shall write them upon the doorsteps of thy house and upon thy gates. That ye may remember and do all MY commandments and be holy unto YOUR God!

Julie runs off. Tess walks up to Andrew who is still on the ground.

TESS - ANGEL

Are they all gone?

MONICA - ANGEL

All clear.

TESS - ANGEL

(looking at Andrew)

You can get up now.

He sits on the ground and glibly puts his knee up. Rachel is stunned to see he is fine.

ANDREW - ANGEL

How was I?

TESS - ANGEL

You're no Olivier.

She gives him her hand and helps him up.

TESS - ANGEL

You need to work on your technique.

ANDREW - ANGEL

I thought I was good, especially when I fell down the second time.

TESS - ANGEL

I wouldn't write your acceptance speech quite yet.

RACHEL STEINBERG

You had all this planned!

TESS - ANGEL

It's not OUR plan. We're just following instructions--

(looks at Andrew)

For once.

RACHEL STEINBERG

When will you tell Julie?

TESS - ANGEL

In time. Let's go back inside and finish cleaning up. Let's go, Rachel.

RACHEL STEINBERG

What about Andrew?

ANDREW - ANGEL

I'm done. It's safe for me to leave now.

RACHEL STEINBERG

Was all that necessary?

ANDREW - ANGEL

My actions made it necessary. You go in. I'll be there in a few minutes.

Tess takes Rachel's hand and they walk away with Sam following. Monica starts to follow.

ANDREW - ANGEL

Monica?

MONICA - ANGEL

Yes, Andrew?

ANDREW - ANGEL

Tell me the truth. How was I?

MONICA - ANGEL

Andrew, you're like a brother and I love you very much. I can't lie to you. You were...okay.

ANDREW - ANGEL

Just okay?

MONICA - ANGEL

Just okay. See you inside.

She walks off. Andrew looks at the Rabbi who is smiling and trying not to laugh.

ANDREW - ANGEL

What is so funny?

RABBI JACOB

I was just thinking. I will be the most famous man in the world for two reasons. Not only am I the only man but the only Jew to tell the Angel of Death what I'm going to say and live to tell about it.

He walks over to him and puts his hand on his shoulder.

RABBI JACOB

Son, don't quit your day job.

(walks away speaking)

Don't forget the boards.

ANDREW - ANGEL

(looking up)

It's not fair. They weren't even here. You know I did my best, right?

Andrew turns and grabs some boards.

CUT TO:

SCENE TEN

INT. RABBI'S OFFICE. NIGHT. -- LATER

Andrew is in a chair reading "The Diary of a Young Girl". The Rabbi walks in.

RABBI JACOB

Andrew, what are you doing here? I thought you went home?

ANDREW - ANGEL

(putting down book)

I was. I just came back to say goodnight. Then, I found this book.

RABBI JACOB

My granddaughter must have left it. She loves it. Must be a teenage thing.

(takes book)

She even keeps a diary.

ANDREW - ANGEL

It's more than just a diary. She has become the face of six million.

RABBI JACOB

Andrew, how long have you been the Angel of Death?

ANDREW - ANGEL

In human years, about 130. I'm still considered an apprentice.

RABBI JACOB

(looking at book)

Where you working when---?

ANDREW - ANGEL

Yes.

RABBI JACOB

What was it like?

ANDREW - ANGEL

They used to call us ghosts. We had to be everywhere at once. Some of us almost quit. There were times even **I** wanted to.

RABBI JACOB

Tell me about it.

**THIS INFORMATION IS FROM THE SAME PBS SHOW. **

ANDREW - ANGEL

Where do I begin? The showers, the ovens, the butcher building? They were all bad. Four times a day, one of us would enter the showers. The lights would go out and the chaos started. Then came the gas and everyone would try and find the doors to get out. There would be people crushed. At that point, we would make ourselves known and lead them in prayer. Thousands of people saying the Shema, four times a day. Then we would take them home in a group. It was the only way it could be done.

(starts to cry)

We all took shifts. Even with that, it took its toll on us. Afterward, there would be so many bodies.

RABBI JACOB

I'm sorry I asked. Forgive me.

ANDREW - ANGEL

They would be taken to the ovens. Multiple bodies were put into each one. Sometimes, they weren't even dead and were burned alive. And then came the smoke from the chimneys. On a windy day, the whole camp would have a thin layer of soot, human skin cells. It was everywhere. You ask what it was like? I'll tell you. There was one building. On the wall, were these big meat hooks.

RABBI JACOB

My father spoke of them.

ANDREW - ANGEL

Did you ever notice that when they filmed the camps, they avoided that building? There's a reason. I hated that building. Every time I would walk in, I would see people, some still alive, suspended with a hook in their back. There was screaming, crying. Blood was running down the walls and onto the floor. Some people were kept hanging for days after their death. Every time I walked in, it made me sick inside. Day after day, it was the same. All those innocent people dying, for nothing.

(totally crying)

I kept asking the Father "When will it end? Why are you taking so long to help these people?"

Andrew puts his head in his hands and cries. The Rabbi pats his shoulder.

RABBI JACOB

I shouldn't have asked you. My father was the same way.

ANDREW - ANGEL

(looking up)

It wasn't all bad. When I wasn't on call, I'd come down just to talk to them. There was this one girl. She was sixteen. She had a week to live and I spent it with her. She used to tell me how much she liked to write. And how it drove her crazy that she was not allowed paper. She had this dream that someday she would be a famous writer. I remember the day I took her home. She held my hand and all she could talk about was how much paper she was going to get.

(takes book from Rabbi)

She got her wish and became a famous writer. Now the whole world has read her diary. She may be famous, but to me, she'll always be my little Anne.

RABBI JACOB

Frank? Is she still writing.

ANDREW - ANGEL

Volumes. Sometimes, when my cases get difficult, I find her and we chat. She's great therapy. I was just with her. You want to know what she told me.

RABBI JACOB

Please.

ANDREW - ANGEL

She said, "Andy". She's the only one I let call me that. I hate that name. She said "Andy, changes are like a pool of water. Every once in awhile, a change comes that's like a tidal wave. It only takes a few seconds. And then, there's the ripples." You know how when you toss a stone in the water it forms circles and ripples?

RABBI JACOB

I think I know where you're going.

ANDREW - ANGEL

Where she's going? It wasn't my idea. For a sixteen-year old she can be very wise. Well, our problem is like that ripple. The type of change we need will take time, and it won't happen because of one meeting. Some of the people here tonight won't listen. Some will walk out. We'll be lucky to reach a handful. They will be our ripple. Progress will be slow, but eventually all ripples reach the shore. Eventually you will have peace.

He puts down the book and starts to leave.

ANDREW - ANGEL

Goodnight, Rabbi. Keep an eye on Rachel. She's lost her guardian angel.

RABBI JACOB

I will.

Andrew starts leaving.

RABBI JACOB

Andrew?

ANDREW - ANGEL

Yes?

RABBI JACOB

Tell Anne, she's costing me a fortune in diaries.

ANDREW - ANGEL

I will. Shalom.

RABBI JACOB

Shalom.

He leaves. The Rabbi sits down and starts to read.

FADE OUT:

END OF ACT

ACT THREE

FADE IN:

SCENE ONE

INT. ACCOUNTING DEPARTMENT. EARLY MORNING.

Julie is at her desk. She is looking at the three empty desks before her. Mike and Jim are at their desks. They are very nervous. Mr. Carter walks up to Julie.

MR. CARTER

Rachel just called. She's quit. It looks like you got the promotion. You'll be transferred as soon as I fill these positions.

JULIE GREEN

Thank you sir.

Mr. Carter walks away. Monica appears but only she can see her.

MONICA - ANGEL

How does it feel winning by default?

JULIE GREEN

Terrible. Can we talk, privately?

CUT TO:

SCENE TWO

INT. WOMEN'S BATHROOM. MORNING. -- CONTINUOUS

They enter. Monica walks up to her and gives her the chain.

MONICA - ANGEL

I believe this is yours.

JULIE GREEN

I don't want it anymore. I never did. I only did it to survive. Now I know I was wrong.

MONICA - ANGEL

Julie, there's something you should know.

JULIE GREEN

Let me finish first. When I saw Andrew lying there, I didn't know what to do. I kept thinking "This is my fault". How is he, Monica?

MONICA - ANGEL

We're fine. There was nothing wrong with him.

JULIE GREEN

But he was stabbed?

MONICA - ANGEL

You can't hurt an angel.

JULIE GREEN

Then why the charade?

MONICA - ANGEL

He had to do it for someone else. Unfortunately you were there.

JULIE GREEN

That was cruel. How could you?

MONICA - ANGEL

It couldn't be avoided. I'm sorry. You had to be there to make it convincing.

JULIE GREEN

And Rachel? Did she know?

MONICA - ANGEL

She was used also.

JULIE GREEN

Did she really quit or was that part of the plan?

MONICA - ANGEL

She did quit. She couldn't work here anymore.

JULIE GREEN

And neither can I. That's another lie I want to end. Where is she? I want to tell her the truth, the whole truth.

MONICA - ANGEL

She'll be at the meeting tonight. One more thing? No one else must know about Andrew. We need to end this correctly.

JULIE GREEN

Alright. Thank you, Monica, for showing me.

Monica walks up to her and hugs her.

CUT TO:

SCENE THREE

INT. MR. CARTER'S OFFICE. -- MORNING

Tess and Sam go into his office. He stands as she hands him the report.

TESS - ANGEL

There's your report.

He opens and starts to read.

TESS - ANGEL

Don't bother reading it. I'll tell you what's in it. You have two problems, and they're brothers.

SAM - ANGEL

From our interviews, we know they have been harassing Jewish employees for months now. It seems every time there were complaints you did nothing. Why is that?

MR. CARTER

Their employment was political.

TESS - ANGEL

And economic. What is the real truth?

MR. CARTER

The company was in trouble. We almost closed. I needed money so I borrowed it from an illegal source. To keep me quiet they put two of their men on my payroll.

TESS - ANGEL

You admit you kept them even after there was trouble?

MR. CARTER

I had to keep them. My family built this company. We kept this town alive. I was thinking of the town. I had no choice.

TESS - ANGEL

(pulling out bloody scissors)

You have to make a choice. There were taken out of Andrew.

She puts them on the desk.

TESS - ANGEL

Your political employee wanted to add murder to his resume.

MR. CARTER

Is that what you'll tell your client?

TESS - ANGEL

He already knows. He saw it.

MR. CARTER

When will I be expecting the police?

TESS - ANGEL

Andrew has decided not to press charges. As for Rachel, I don't know yet.

MR. CARTER

What happened to Rachel?

TESS - ANGEL

Andrew was stabbed after he stopped her from being raped. And that was happening while Mike was using the windows of the synagogue for target practice.

SAM - ANGEL

And it all started with these scissors.

Sam and Tess start to shine. Mr. Carter is stunned.

TESS - ANGEL

Mr. Carter, we are not from the ACLU. We are angels, sent from God. There is a war going on here, and we have been sent to stop it.

SAM - ANGEL

These scissors were almost used to cut the curls of a Jew at the coffee shop. It was Andrew who stopped it.

Mr. Carter looks at the scissors. The blood is gone.

MR. CARTER

The blood? It's gone.

TESS - ANGEL

It was never there. We are not working alone.

MR. CARTER

Andrew?

SAM - ANGEL

And Monica. God wants this to stop.

TESS - ANGEL

HE is our client. HE wants you to stop this hate.

MR. CARTER

How? Tell me how and I'll do it.

TESS - ANGEL

There will be an interfaith meeting at the synagogue tonight at seven. Make sure ALL of your employees will be there.

MR. CARTER

What about the police?

TESS - ANGEL

That depends on Rachel.

MR. CARTER

I feel so...rotten. I could have stopped all this. God must hate me.

TESS - ANGEL

He doesn't hate you. He loves you and is ready to forgive you. All you have to do ask. Pray to him. Join us tonight.

MR. CARTER

I will, Tess.

He looks at the scissors.

MR. CARTER

What about the scissors?

TESS - ANGEL

I'll take those for the moment. God loves you, Mr. Carter. It's never too late to start over.

She takes the scissors and they leave.

CUT TO:

SCENE FOUR

INT. RABBI'S OFFICE. AFTERNOON.

Rachel enters and pours a cup of coffee. Andrew enters after her.

ANDREW - ANGEL

Hello.

RACHEL STEINBERG

(surprised)

Andrew? Where did you come from?

ANDREW - ANGEL

Home.

RACHEL STEINBERG

Where's home?

ANDREW - ANGEL

A very beautiful place.

She looks at the shirt. It is not ripped.

RACHEL STEINBERG

Your shirt is fixed.

ANDREW - ANGEL

We have the same tailor.

The Rabbi comes in.

RACHEL STEINBERG

You had me pretty convinced last night. I really thought you had it.

ANDREW - ANGEL

Thank you. At least someone liked it. I only had one vote, a young girl named Anne.

RABBI JACOB

Beware the sin of pride, son.

ANDREW - ANGEL

(smiling)

Yes, Tess.

The Rabbi walks out of the room.

RACHEL STEINBERG

I do believe he's enjoying this. Does he know something I don't?

Tess's voice is heard. She and the Rabbi enter. She is carrying a guitar case.

ANDREW - ANGEL

(smiling)

Good morning, Tess.

TESS - ANGEL

Morning and take that smile off your face.

He does.

TESS - ANGEL

We have a job to do and not much time to do it in.

She gives him the guitar.

TESS - ANGEL

Andrew, this is yours.

ANDREW - ANGEL

I don't play guitar.

TESS - ANGEL

You do now. Now go somewhere and tune it.

ANDREW - ANGEL

It isn't tuned.

TESS - ANGEL

I was lucky to get it. It's up to you to tune it. Rabbi, how many are out there?

RABBI JACOB

A full house. I've always wanted to say that. My first love was the theater.

TESS - ANGEL

Good. I'll be out there. These people are going to love each other if I HAVE to beat it into them.

She leaves.

RACHEL STEINBERG

What was that?

ANDREW - ANGEL

Hurricane Tess.

Andrew goes to a chair and starts trying to tune it. Rachel walks up to him.

RACHEL STEINBERG

Andrew, may I ask you a question?

ANDREW - ANGEL

Sure.

RACHEL STEINBERG

I know Monica is the Angel of Truth. Tess is your boss and Sam is hers. What type of Angel are you?

Andrew looks at the Rabbi who walks over. Andrew stops tuning.

RABBI JACOB

My parents used to tell me about ghosts. They would see them in the camps. My mother would stand by the gas chambers every day. She said that if you looked at them without blinking, you could see them. They were always the last ones to enter and the only ones to come out. The next day they would be back. She would try very hard not to blink; but she always did. One night, she saw one up close. She was trying to sleep but couldn't. The woman in the bunk above her was dying and breathing heavily. Then a young man came in. He was bathed in white light. He walked up to the bunk and stopped when he saw her. He bent down and smiled. She froze. He then took his hand and gently caressed her cheek. He then said, "Fear--

ANDREW/RABBI

Not, for I bring peace.

RABBI JACOB

He then took his hand away, touched the other woman and the breathing stopped and he disappeared. Andrew is that type of Angel.

RACHEL STEINBERG

He brings death?

ANDREW - ANGEL

The Nazis brought death. I brought them peace and took them home.

(to Rabbi)

I used to see your mother every day. We all did. It was a bad time for all of us. You better go now, Rabbi.

RABBI JACOB

Please, after all we've been through call me by my first name.

ANDREW - ANGEL

Yes, Jacob.

The Rabbi leaves. Andrew goes back to the guitar.

ANDREW - ANGEL

I suppose you're scared of me now?

RACHEL STEINBERG

How can I be scared of a guy who can't even tune a guitar?

ANDREW - ANGEL

Eternity is my gift, not the guitar.

RACHEL STEINBERG

(taking guitar)

Here, let me.

(waves hand)

Get!

CUT TO:

SCENE FIVE

INT. SYNAGOGUE. NIGHT. -- CONTINUOUS

It is packed. Tess and Sam are sitting down behind the stand. She is anxious.

SAM - ANGEL

What's wrong, Tess?

TESS - ANGEL

Rachel isn't here yet?

SAM - ANGEL

She'll be out soon.

The Rabbi comes over to them.

RABBI JACOB

Rachel will be a few minutes late. She's helping Andrew.

TESS - ANGEL

Doing what?

RABBI JACOB

Tuning a guitar.

Rachel comes out. They see her. She sees Monica and Julie in the crowd and approaches.

RACHEL STEINBERG

There you are. Where were you?

MONICA - ANGEL

I brought a friend.

JULIE GREEN

Rachel?

RACHEL STEINBERG

Julie?

JULIE GREEN

I heard about your resignation. I'm sorry.

RACHEL STEINBERG

It's time I left.

JULIE GREEN

I quit too. Rachel, there's something you should know about me.

She pulls out the crucifix now a Star of David.

JULIE GREEN

I'm not Christian.

RACHEL STEINBERG

I know that. Not many wear a "Star of David".

JULIE GREEN

What star?

RACHEL STEINBERG

The one around your neck.

Julie looks down and sees it. She is surprised.

MONICA - ANGEL

Would you like to sit with us?

JULIE GREEN

Not yet.

(puts star away)

I'm not ready.

RACHEL STEINBERG

Julie, you can't go on being alone. You need friends. I'd like you to be my friend.

JULIE GREEN

I'd like that.

MONICA - ANGEL

Let's sit down. Tess is starting.

TESS - ANGEL

Good evening and thank you all for coming tonight. My name is Tess and some of you know me as the representative from the ACLU. We were called after we received complaints.

When I first came into town, I saw a sign "Welcome to Harmony". I looked up the word Harmony in the dictionary. It read: Act of causing no harm, resulting in serenity, calm, quiet and peace. I looked around me and I did not see any serenity, calm, quiet or peace. Instead, I saw anger, prejudice, fear and hate. So did my client. My client is God. He looked at his beloved town and cried. His children were ill. They had lost their spiritual direction. They had strayed from the path of righteousness into the path of evil and sin.

I look at this congregation and I see the split in this town. One hates the other; doesn't understand the other; fears the other; and will eventually destroy the other and themselves in the process.

The past few months have included people being harassed verbally and physically. People being attacked going to their cars, an attempted rape and a stabbing with the intent to kill. When will this end? When will the people of Harmony, Jew and Gentile alike, be able to walk without being afraid. It has to stop now and it's going to.

I would like everyone sitting at the end of the row to reach his hand and take the hand of the person across the isle. Those in the same row, join hands. Come on now. Don't be afraid. They don't bite.

Everyone is hesitant except Julie and Rachel. They join hands willingly.

TESS - ANGEL

Let's put our heads down. Andrew, could you please come out now?

He does with the guitar. Mike and Jim are stunned. He looks at them and they cringe.

TESS - ANGEL

Let us pray. Grant us peach, thy most precious gift, O eternal source of peace and enable Harmony to be its messenger. Bless this town that it may be a stronghold of peace. May contentment reign within its borders, health and happiness within its homes. Strengthen the bonds of friendship and fellowship among all inhabitants of Harmony. Plant virtue in every soul and may the love of thy name hallow every home and every heart. Praised be thou, O Lord, giver of peace.

She turns to Andrew who begins playing.

TESS - ANGEL

If any of you know this song, please sing along.

(singing)

Love is but a song we sing. Fear's the way we die. We can make the mountains ring or make the Angels cry. Know the dove is on the wing and you may not know why.

Come on people. Smile on your brother. Everybody get together. Try to love one another right now.

Rachel and Julie trade places. Julie puts out her star as Rachel extends her hand to Jim who smiles. He nervously takes it.

TESS - ANGEL

(singing)

If you hear the song I sing, you shall understand. You hold the key to love and peace, right in your trembling hand. Just one key unlocks them both and it's at your command.

Come on people now, smile on your brother. Everybody get together. Try to love one another right now. Right now. Right now.

Tess and Andrew stop.

TESS - ANGEL

This is just the beginning. Let it be the start of REAL harmony. Thank you all for coming.

She steps away. Jim turns to Rachel and releases his hand.

JIM WILSON

You took my hand. Why?

RACHEL STEINBERG

I forgive you.

JIM WILSON

I don't understand. What just happened here? You forgive me. Andrew isn't---

Jim turns and faces Andrew.

ANDREW - ANGEL

(coming from behind)

Dead?

Jim turns and faces him.

JIM WILSON

But how?

ANDREW - ANGEL

You missed.

JIM WILSON

I know I cut you.

ANDREW - ANGEL

(shining)

I'm an Angel. God sent me to tell you he loves and forgives you. Rachel and I both forgive you.

Mr. Carter approaches Julie and Rachel. They turn to him.

JULIE GREEN

Mr. Carter?

MR. CARTER

Hello girls. I was hoping I'd see you. I have something to ask you. It seems I've lost my whole accounting division. Could you two stay on until I can find replacements? I need your help.

Rachel looks at Julie.

RACHEL STEINBERG

What do you think?

JULIE GREEN

It's better than unemployment.

RACHEL STEINBERG

We'll be back on Monday.

MR. CARTER

Thank you girls.

Mr. Carter starts to leave when Andrew grabs him. He turns.

ANDREW - ANGEL

(giving back scissors)

I won't be needing these anymore.

MR. CARTER

Throw them away.

ANDREW - ANGEL

Gladly.

He throws them in the air and they become a white dove that flies away.

FADE OUT:


End file.
